


Made For Each Other

by BonneyQ



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: After Fairy Tail Chapter 545, F/M, Fairy Tail Finale, Fluff, Gran and Juvia being ABSOLUTELY CUTE, Gruvia - Freeform, because we need some gruvia fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonneyQ/pseuds/BonneyQ
Summary: [Set after 545] He pushed the answer button and put the Lachryma next to his hear. “You know, I’ve been gone for less than a day.”“Gray-sama! You said Juvia could call you until you tell her you needed to focus on the job.”“I did say that, but then I thought you would at least wait two days to call.” Gray smiled when he heard her huff in frustration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With Fairy Tail ending last week, I’ve received many asks and requests to write a follow-up on what happened to Gray and Juvia. This is probably not what you guys had in mind, this was something chsabina and I talked about and it was almost crack haha I tried to change it from crack to a bit closer to canon and make it sweet. I hope it is a nice read!  
> I wrote this assuming Gray and Juvia are in a relationship for a while before Gray left for his job, okay?

When the Lachryma rang, Gray already knew who it was. He knew it would ring a lot during the quest. He looked around and saw his teammates cheerfully talking around the fire so he got up and walked towards the tree line.

He pushed the answer button and put the Lachryma next to his hear. “You know, I’ve been gone for less than a day.”

“Gray-sama!” He heard his girlfriend’s voice and he could picture in his head exactly how she must’ve been pouting when she heard him. “You said Juvia could call you until you tell her you needed to focus on the job.”

“I did say that, but then I thought you would at least wait two days to call.” Gray smiled when he heard her huff in frustration.

“Juvia has very limited days to talk to you, she’s not going to miss them.”

“Of course you won’t.” Gray rolled his eyes playfully even if she couldn’t see him. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friends were still talking so he knew he could speak to Juvia for a few more minutes. “So, what did you do today?”

Juvia sighed. “Gajeel-kun was freaking out about Levy-san’s condition again. Juvia swears, he is about the cutest father-to-be but he was reading some of Levy-san’s books and apparently he thinks their baby will have every bad disease and syndrome he read about.” Gray shook his head – Gajeel and Levy were expecting a child, which surprised the Guild, but not entirely; they had been together for roughly a year and already acted married. “Juvia offered to take him to an S-class mission for a couple of weeks to let him punch some people and unwind.”

Gray’s heart stopped for a second. “An S-class job? Did Master agree to that?”

“Yes, we spoke to him earlier today. We leave in a couple of days.” She hesitated. “It’s one of the reasons why Juvia is calling, to let you know.”

He passed a hand through his hair, suddenly nervous. “How dangerous is it? Where? How long do you think it’s going to take? Is Lily going?”

“It’s an S-Class mission, Gray-sama; _of course_ it is dangerous.” She told him. “It could take a couple of weeks for us to get it done, Juvia will send you a message if it stretches longer. Gajeel-kun wouldn’t want to leave Levy-san for too long.”

“I don’t like it when you go on missions without me.” She didn’t say anything for a few moments until he realized why and he wanted to hit himself. “Yes, yes, _yes_. I know I’m on a 100 year old quest right now without _you_ , but it’s different.”

“How?”

Gray groaned; he hated when she made him speak about his feelings. He knew he had to, he was trying to change from the guy she met, who was afraid of letting anyone in. He learned to let Juvia in and it had been very rewarding. She loved him, he loved her and even though it could sound dumb to some people, love was worth it.

Man, he became such a sappy guy it was pitiful.

“Look, I’m out here with four other powerful mages. And Happy, he has saved my life a couple of times. You will be all alone with Gajeel.”

“Juvia and Gajeel worked together for a long time before we got into Fairy Tail, Gray-sama.” Her voice was soft and he could picture her smiling sweetly while holding the phone. “Back in Phantom Lord our jobs were much shadier than this, trust Juvia. We can take care of ourselves.”

Gray closed his eyes and took a few breaths. It had been one year since that awful day, since the day he held her body and thought she had died in his arms. It still haunted him, it still gave him nightmares and it still made him panic every time he saw her get hurt, no matter how insignificant the wound was.

Losing her was still a fresh wound and it would take him a long while to overcome.

“Gray-sama.” Juvia’s voice was full of understanding. “You knew Juvia wouldn’t stay put while you aren’t here. Juvia can’t just take easy jobs, not dangerous ones. This is not Juvia’s way and neither is yours, that’s why Juvia didn’t fight it when you told her you were going to your mission.”

He knew what she was telling him was the truth: they were mages, powerful mages who had saved the world, who had seen and done things most people wouldn’t dream of. Their life was filled with thrill and emotion.

Staying put, at their early twenties? No way, not them. Not yet, they had too much to do before settling down.

When he had told her he decided to go with the others, Juvia asked many questions about it: who was going? Where was it? What’s the history with people who tried to complete it? Could she come? No? Okay, then she would call and text him.

Not once she told him _not_ to go.

To her, that must’ve been a great sacrifice after Gray vanished 6 months after they started living together a couple of years before.

All she asked was for him to come back.

“I know.” He sighed, passing a hand through his hair once more. “I’m sorry. I know how capable you are and Gajeel too, but I get nervous when I can’t make sure you are okay.”

Juvia chuckled and Gray’s lips curled up a bit. “Oh, because Juvia is absolutely _loving_ the fact she’s in Magnolia while her Gray-sama is going to Gazania on a mission people haven’t been able to complete for _a hundred years_?”

“Yeah.” It was Gray’s turn to chuckle. “Guess we are made for each other, huh?” The moment he spoke, he could feel his cheeks get hotter and hotter. “I- I- I- mean… I didn’t… it’s an expression.”

Juvia laughed on the other end in pure joy. “So, Gray-sama thinks we are made for each other? Good! Juvia has known this from day one, it was about time you realized that.”

“Oh god.” Gray put a hand over his eyes. “I’m never going to hear the end of it, will I?”

“Not a chance.” She answered happily.

“Argh, fine.” Gray groaned. “Just don’t tell anyone else.”

“Our secret.” Juvia told him.

“It’s getting late. Are you home yet?” He asked.

She hesitated. “Uh…”

Gray frowned and after a few moments, he guessed what she was doing. “You are at my apartment, aren’t you?”

“No?” Juvia muttered.

“Wearing one of my shirts?” He raised an eyebrow, seeing her clearly in his mind.

“No?”

“Juvia.”

“Maybe?” She said. “Juvia _really_ missed you, Gray-sama and since she’s going to be away for a few weeks, she wanted to sleep in a place that reminds Juvia of you and what’s better than your apartment?”

“Juvia, I gave you the key so you could go there if you needed to.” He was clearly amused. “Do you really think I didn’t know you sleep over there sometimes while I’m on a mission?”

“You… do?” Juvia asked, clearly surprised.

He laughed. “Please, you actually clean the place and put my clothes in the washing machine. You know how I am with my laundry.” Gray shrugged. “I don’t mind, we’ve lived together once, you sleeping over when I’m not there isn’t that big of a deal, you already do when I _am_ there anyways.”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“I gotta go, Erza, for some reason have some strict bedtime for everyone. She put Natsu and Lucy in far ends, all of us in between.”

Juvia laughed. “Sounds like Erza-san. And of course she realized it before Natsu-san did.”

“Everyone did.” Gray scoffed. “I’ve known for years.”

“We will come back to that when we see each other again.” Juvia told him, clearly smiling and Gray shook his head in disbelief. “ _Be careful_. Please, do not get hurt, _please_. Juvia knows what you think about scars being on the outside, but let’s keep it to the minimum. You already have quite a collection.”

“I’ll try my best.” Gray told her. “Call me before you leave with Gajeel, okay? And you be careful too”

“Of course. Good night, Gray-sama. Juvia misses you already.”

“Yeah, me too.” He managed to say – it was quite an improvement for him. “Good night.”

“Love you.” She said and hung up, knowing he wouldn’t say it back.

Saying the words was troublesome to him, he hadn’t said them to her yet. She never asked him to. Juvia knew him better than he knew himself most of the times so she was more than aware of his feelings and how hard it was for him to voice them.

She knew, though. He knew she knew.

Putting the Lachryma away, Gray returned to sit by the fire, the girls were chatting while Natsu ate some of the fire from time to time. The Dragon Slayer looked at Gray when he sat down.

“Awn, your girlfriend is worried you are so weak you’ll get hurt.” Natsu made up a stupid voice and looked at him, trying to annoy Gray. “Poor baby.”

“Shut up.” Gray punched Natsu on the upper arm and the pink haired man laughed.

“Hey, this is progress!” The Dragon Slayer said, happy. “You didn’t deny she’s your girlfriend this time.”

Gray snorted. “Baby steps.”

They stayed in silence for a moment before Natsu asked: “Gray?” The Ice Mage hummed to let him know he was listening. “You said everyone realized before me. What is it that everyone realized and I didn’t?”

Oh, boy.

“You need to stop listening to other people’s conversations.” Gray groaned – really? Was he the one who would have to explain to Natsu his own relationship?

“Can’t help it.” Natsu shrugged. “Come on, tell me.”

“ _Oh hell no_.” Gray shook his head. “We are _not_ having this conversation right now.”

“Why not?” Natsu was genuinely confused.

“Because we are about to start a very difficult quest and we can’t have anyone distracted.” Gray told him and it seemed to confused Natsu even more. The poor guy didn’t know what waited for him. “Look, once we’re going back home I’ll help you figure it out, okay? Don’t go asking the girls or they might lose focus and we can’t afford that, you know it.”

Natsu looked at Gray in suspicion for a moment. “Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Gray felt as if he was having a conversation with Asuka about giving her sweets if she finished her food – apparently someone at the Guild had tricked her once and she had trust issues.

“Okay.” Natsu agreed and Gray nodded, relieved. He only needed to find a way to tell his best friend he didn’t realize he loved his precious nakama as more than just a friend.

On the bright side, if he put Natsu and Lucy together, Juvia would be happy – she has lost most of her jealousy towards Lucy a while ago when she realized the blonde was clueless pining for a certain Dragon Slayer. After that Gray had to pull all the stops on Juvia’s matchmaking ideas.

Perhaps he should give it a try once the quest was over. It was clear Natsu and Lucy were made for each other and apparently, it was time everyone found their half.

Gray certainly found his.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Anonymous said:** _Hey Bonney! I'm a fan of you since Love You Today HAHA. That made me cry so hard. And, I'm asking if it's okay with you to make a part two of Made For Each Other. I love it. (All of your stories actually) I want to see where Gray is kinda pissed or pouting like a kid because Juvia didn't call him for one day or two because she's focusing on her mission with Gajeel or something like that. I love your stories and I am patiently waiting for their updates. Thank you for writing. Gruvia is Amazing_  
>  **#**  
>  I kind of went rogue with the prompt and this turned out different but I hope it’s alright even so!  
> 

 

Gray woke up with a start, his heart beating so fast inside his chest he thought it would burst from his chest. He couldn’t breathe right, he was sweating in his sleeping bag, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He looked around, waiting to see his girlfriend but he only spotted his teammates. Gray was confused for a moment until he remembered she wasn’t with the team at the moment, she was at an S-class mission with Gajeel.

It didn’t matter, he had to call Juvia. He needed to listen to her voice, at least, or he would go insane.

Gray pushed the sleeping bag away and reached for his backpack, pushing his clothes away while looking for the Lachryma. He only realized he was shaking when he found the device and started the call.

“Please, pick it up.” He whispered to himself and he could still feel fear inside his chest, memories of holding her dead body and the pain that followed it. He was terrified he would go through that again – he wouldn’t be able to take it. “Come on.” He called again and when she didn’t pick up, he felt panic tighten his chest. What if something was wrong? They hadn’t spoke for five days and a lot could’ve happened. “Shit.”

A hand on his shoulder made the Ice Mage jump, startled. “Gray?” He recognized Lucy’s voice and when he jumped, she looked startled as well. “Sorry, it’s my turn to keep watch and I saw you get up and I wanted to know if you were okay.”

Still afraid and confused, Gray looked down to the Lachryma in his hand and then back to the Celestial Mage. “Juvia… Juvia isn’t picking up.”

Lucy frowned. “Gray, she’s probably sleeping. It’s the middle of the night.”

“What if… what if something’s wrong?” He asked his friend in a whisper.

Seeing Gray wasn’t in his right mind, Lucy stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. “I don’t think something’s wrong, Gray.”

“She’s in a mission. S-class. Something could’ve happened.”

“Juvia is with Gajeel and they were S-Class level even _before_ they joined Fairy Tail.” Lucy reminded him kindly while leading him back to his sleeping bag. “Those two know how to take care of themselves, you, more than anyone, should know that; you don’t need to worry.”

“Because I know that I worry.” Gray admitted, sitting back on top of his sleeping bag and Lucy kneeled in front of him. “I saw her dead one time, I can’t see it again.”

Lucy’s brown eyes softened. “You won’t.”

“I just did.” He said and Lucy was confused before she understood his meaning.

“Oh, you had a nightmare. Of course, that makes sense.” She whispered the last sentence to herself. “Sorry, I’m tired, my mind isn’t working properly.” The blonde gave him a curt nod. “Alright, you should lie down and try to sleep again.”

“I can’t.” Gray shook his head. “I need to know if she’s alright.”

“Gray-” She started but the ringing of the Lachryma interrupted her.

His heart was racing when he answered the call and put the Lachryma close to his ear. “Juvia?”

“Gray-sama?” Her voice was rough form sleep but it sounded amazing in his opinion. Relief washed over him and he finally relaxed a little. “Are you okay?”

“I am.” He managed to say.

“The Lachryma was in Juvia’s bag and she was sleeping, that’s why she didn’t pick up when you called, it took a while to find it.” The Water Mage explained. “Did you need anything?” She was clearly worried. “Something happened?”

“No.”

She stayed in silence for a moment. “Did you have a nightmare?” She asked, kindly.

It took Gray a few seconds to answer. “Yes, I did.”

Seeing her friend would be fine, Lucy put a hand on Gray’s knee and squeezed it before she got up and went back to her spot so he could have privacy to speak with his girlfriend.

“The same as before?” Juvia asked.

“Yes.” He gulped, the nightmare still bothering him. “You didn’t come back.”

“But Juvia _did_ come back, Gray-sama.” She said. “Juvia has told you before: she will always do her best to return to you. She just became your girlfriend, Gray-sama, there’s no way Juvia will die any time soon, we have _a lot_ to do before that.”

He knew she was trying to make him relax and he did feel better listening to her voice and such Juvia-like words.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful.” Gray asked. “Please, don’t get separated from Gajeel and don’t try to be a martyr.”

“You’re one to talk.” Juvia snorted softly.

“ _Juvia._ ” He emphasized her name. “Please.”

The Water Mage took a second to answer him. “Juvia will do her best.”

Gray sighed, knowing it was the best compromise he would get at the moment. “Alright.” He nodded. “I’m sorry I called in the middle of the night.”

“Don’t be, this is why we got the Lachrymas.” She reminded him. “Juvia will have hers next to her when she sleeps so if you have another nightmare, Juvia can pick up quick when you call her.”

“Thank you.” He said, relieved. “You should go back to sleep.”

“Do you feel better?”

“Yeah.” He’d rather have her lying next to him, passing her hands through his hair to soothe him, but since he couldn’t, hearing her voice was the next best thing and it calmed him enough he would fall asleep again. “I will call you soon, okay?”

“Okay.” She answered. “Good night, Gray-sama.”

“Good night, Juvia.”

Feeling a lot better, Gray finally lied back on his sleeping bag and when he closed his eyes, he knew he wouldn’t have nightmares again that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter, hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff mixed with some serious stuff and then some humor. HAHA


End file.
